Letter of Leuce's Husband
The Letter of Leuce's Husband was written by Leuce's unnamed husband about 24 years prior to the current timeline. He wrote the letter to his wife for their children. In the letter, Leuce's husband wrote everything he knew about the blank 1000 years. Background Leuce's husband was the last demigod to be on Hybrid World and thought that no one ever knew anything about the blank 1000 years. So, he wrote a letter to his wife regarding the blank 1000 years for her to teach their children. The letter was as it goes: What you are about to read is a top-secret in the Hybrid World. You are very lucky to even touch this piece of paper, so please, do not divulge this directly to the beasts. The Blank 1000 Years..... First of all, why do I know all of these? I am the last demigod to ever set foot on this world and to be the husband of a Nymph named Leuce. I know some parts of this blank 1000 years have been told but are all of them true? There was a mad widowed woman who always wore ragged clothes and claimed that she could use magic. People thought she went totally insane after her husband and children passed away because of an earthquake. She decided to show it to them, in her tattered appearance. Her hair stretched magically, looking stained with blood, with frost forming on end of the strands of her hair. Her face almost red in fury and somehow stained with blood as well. The people in her neighborhood gasped and screamed. They ran away as the woman’s appearance goes back to normal and went inside her house. She looked at the kitchen and saw glass bottles. She took it and threw it to the wall. The shards of the glass fell to the mountain of shards on the floor. She’s been doing it for a long time to have a mountain of that. She did the same thing until she’s out of glass bottles. That sounds familiar? That’s right. She’s a Payment Art user. The supposedly very first Art user. Her name was probably Syllis Elstob Yamamoto. Supposedly? Yes. The very first Art user died from shock that he could use magic. What was his Art? Very accurate anticipations. His name was Cullan Servius Maurian. Sadly, no one knew about that poor thing. The scientists wanted to make magic possible for everyone before Syllis dies. They went on and on with experiments and theories but none of them work. They couldn’t find out why and how magic happens. Then comes a scientist who made something really dangerous. A contagious spicy cherry which she claimed will make someone magical but will have a shorter life span. None of the scientists believed her. They clearly don’t want people to die anymore with their mistakes or else they will be naturally wiped out by a supernatural being. Saddened, the scientist left the cherry in her backyard and even buried it. One afternoon, the scientist heard something trembling around her house. She thought it might be the cherry so she immediately went to her backyard to see what was happening. Then it exploded. The cherry exploded so greatly that the explosion changed the whole world. It was left into ruins and dead bodies everywhere can be seen. There were no such things as wars before that explosion. It was a lie made by many people. The day the cherry exploded, Syllis Elstob Yamamoto was the only one alive along with Cullan’s son. They were called “gods” for they were the only ones alive during that explosion. Actually, that’s not it. Syllis and Cullan’s son were resurrected during that day. It must have been the cherry. Something is wrong with that cherry that it revived the dead, the magic users. Although I didn’t find out what it was, I’m sorry though! Somehow, they didn’t need to reproduce, “Humans” started rising from the ground. For about 10 years, the world was already repopulated. People started building structures again, just like before. People lived like those ones before. However, they start getting Arts or so. The reason they... The letter ended in "the reason they" because the bottom part was covered with dark red aged blood. However so, the letter was successfully sent to Leuce with the whole letter readable. Those who have heard of this letter said Leuce might have been murdered while reading the letter. The letter was written as if Leuce's spouse wasn't directing it to her. It was written like it was informing another individual. Category:Objects Category:Terms Category:Artifacts